Taterazay
Description Taterazay (夕テラ一ゼ ) is a Tatepon Uberhero introduced in the beginning of Patapon 3 as one of the three main classes. 'Aquisition' You can choose between Taterazay, Yarida (Yaripon) or Yumiyacha (Yumipon), each one having separate abilities and attributes. He is a close combat Patapon with good damage and defense. Taterazay is level 1 when he is unlocked. Taterazay is unlocked if you choose him at the beginning of the game, or unlocked when you level Yarida or Yumiyacha to level 15. 'Taterazay Unlocks' At level 3 unlocks Tondenga. Level 5 unlocks Destrobo. Level 7 unlocks Guardira . Taterazay and Guardira level 10 unlocks Bowmunk. Taterazay and Tondenga level 12 unlocks Grenburr. Taterazay to level 15 unlocks Yarida and Yumiyacha, if you have not already unlocked them. Description The basic shield class. This well-balanced unit holds the front lines and can attack with swords. Serves as a teacher to all the shield bearers. Equipment Taterazay can use: *Swords and Shields from unlocking. *Blades from level 5. *Spears from level 10. Appearance Taterazay sports an orange mask and a light red cape (scarf), he wields a sword and a shield. At Lvl. 5, he can use blades (smaller, but stronger version of swords. Low damage, high critical). At level 10 he can use spears instead of swords (he slashes with it, not throws it and the attack element becomes stab) . Uberhero Mode Energy Field Similar to Patapon 2 where he protects all of your army and himself with a barrier. But to activate it you have to do a perfect defense song (Chaka-Chaka-Pata-Pon). This is a major help, because on Patapon 2, you could activate Hero Mode with every chant (Except the marching chant) that means that your hero is virtually useless when it comes to attacking to dealing damage. On the down side, the barrier does not defend 100% from all attacks unlike in Patapon 2, the reason might be it's unfair to be invincible during the new Versus Mode. Class Skills 'Taterazay's Class Skills' Energy Field 10% Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%! Unlocked from start. This skill is upgraded by using the CHAKA CHAKA song repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Energy Field 20%, and lets Tondenga and Guardira use it. If Taterazay is an Uberhero; Kibadda, Piekron and Charibassa can also use it. Energy Field 20% Superior skill to Energy Field 10%. Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%! Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Unlocked by fully upgrading Energy Field 10%. This skill is upgraded by using the CHAKA CHAKA song repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Energy Field 30%, and lets Tondenga and Guardira use it. If Taterazay is an Uberhero; Kibadda, Piekron and Charibassa can also use it. Energy Field 30% Superior skill to Energy Field 20%. Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%! Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Unlocked by fully upgrading Energy Field 20%. This skill is upgraded by using the CHAKA CHAKA song repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Energy Field 40%, and lets Tondenga and Guardira use it. If Taterazay is an Uberhero; Kibadda, Piekron and Charibassa can also use it. Energy Field 40% Superior skill to Energy Field 30%. Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%! Large Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Unlocked by fully upgrading Energy Field 30%. This skill is upgraded by using the CHAKA CHAKA song repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Energy Field 50%, and lets Tondenga and Guardira use it. If Taterazay is an Uberhero; Kibadda, Piekron and Charibassa can also use it. Energy Field 50% Superior skill to Energy Field 40%. Ultimate shield-bearing Patapon! Reduces melee damage by 50%! Huge Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Unlocked by fully upgrading Energy Field 40%. This skill is upgraded by using the CHAKA CHAKA song repeatedly. Fully upgrading this skill lets Tondenga and Guardira use it. If Taterazay is an Uberhero; Kibadda, Piekron and Charibassa can also use it. Affected Class Skills Anti-Stagger Total immunity from stagger. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Guardira's Anti-Stagger skill is fully upgraded, Taterazay gains access to it. Anti-Knockback Total immunity from knockback. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Guardira's Anti-Knockback skill is fully upgraded, Taterazay gains access to it. Anti-Sleep Total immunity from sleep. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Guardira's Anti-Sleep skill is fully upgraded, Taterazay gains access to it. Anti-Poison Total immunity from poison. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Guardira's Anti-Poison skill is fully upgraded, Taterazay gains access to it. Set Skills Taterazay originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Shields Boost 1 This skill boosts shield evasion by 10% when a shield or greatshield is equipped up to a maximum of 50% evasion for a shield or 70% evasion for a great shield. Unlocked at level 5. Shields Boost 2 This skill boosts shield evasion by 20% when a shield or greatshield is equipped up to a maximum of 50% evasion for a shield or 70% evasion for a great shield. Unlocked at level 15. March Defense Defense while marching with PATA-PATA-PATA-PON boosted by 50%. Unlocked at Level 25. Peerless Shield Shield evasion maximum increased by 15%, making maximum evasion 65% for shield, and 85% for greatshield. Can only be learned by Uberhero. Unlocked at level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Story (demo) He is revived by Silver Hoshipon and the Almighty, once you play as him you march toward the sound of the Pata Drum where you find Hatapon praying to the almighty for help. He joins you and you march back towards your petrified patapon comrades where Hoshipon will revive three patapon great warriors, Ton Yaripon, Chin Tatepon and Kan Yumipon, and he drops Ka-ching on the way. Hatapon will take Meden (still petrified) on the way. Once you cross the flag post, you finished the level. See Also *Prologue *Patapon 3 Missions *Uberhero Patapon *Experience Points *Class Skills *Set Skills Trivia * Taterazay enlarges his shield when using PataPata in Fever Mode. * Taterazay, along with Guardira and Bowmunk, has the lowest stamina of all shield based Uberheroes. * He is the main Uberhero on the cover of the American box for Patapon 3. * Only Taterazay and Guardira have the ability to enlarge their shields. * The toughness of Taterazay's Uberhero Mode depends upon his class skills, not the shield. Category:Patapon 3 Category:Units Category:Tatepon Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units